Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!
Episode Summary When Candace discovers that her mother is Lindana, Linda is invited to participate in a reunion concert of the 80s. Lawrence feels depressed because his wife is going to forget him because she will meet exciting and fun people, so Phineas and Ferb decide to turn him into "Max Modem", an unknown singer from the 80s. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants Danville to believe that he's the king and leader of a group of aliens. Songs *''I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!'' *''It is an Alien'' End Credits Second verse of It is an Alien. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He stands at middle of the sofa as it flips over. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was first aired in the Disney Channel Latin America at July 23, 2010. * The first information about this episode was revealed in an April 17, 2009 article in the St. Petersburg Times ''St. Petersburg Times interview with Povenmire & Marsh * This was the unnamed Lindana episode mentioned before. * This is the first episode when Ferb says to Phineas what to do and his name. * This is the first episode when it's shown that Phineas and Ferb know that Linda was a famous singer, but they say that they knew it before, but not Candace. * Linda can recognize Lawrence as Max Modem without hesitation. Continuity * ''I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! is played again, but not full. * This is other episode when Phineas and Ferb don't build a giant or out of logic project, just help Lawrence to create a non-exist famous singer of the '80's * Doofenshmirtz builds a robot that can't recognize Perry without his hat. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz stands on a soap crate, like Phineas in "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!". * During the song "It is an Alien", the front row chanters are the same people from the Aglet Awareness concert, and are wearing aglets. ("Tip of the Day") Allusion * The Jetsons - Lawrence's suit and the ring on the top of his hair is similar to this cartoon. * Space Invaders - The row-position of the aliens' hologram, and the way they move, is very similar to this video game. * 'Playback rate: '''There are a lot of allusions to the urban legend about performers on stage only miming in the performance while a recorder plays back their song. * '''Max Headroom: '''The name and looks of Max Modem is obviously a parody of the famous Max Headroom from the famous Coke ads and TV show of the 80s. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford :: '' designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Unaired Episodes